Red Menace
|season = 3 |number = 9 |epnumber = 53 |prodcode = 309 |image = 309-Koschie attack.gif |airdate = January 3, 2014 |viewers = 5.68 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Grimm' Adjusted Up |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = Allan Kroeker |co-stars = Damien Puckler as Meisner Tom Walton as Joe Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-third episode overall. It first aired on January 3, 2014 on NBC. Press Release A WESEN WITH A UNIQUE ABILITY IS AT THE CENTER OF A REVENGE FUELED INVESTIGATION – SHARON LEAL GUEST STARS – Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) investigate a Wesen "healer" whose ability holds risks that far outweigh its rewards. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) takes in a friend when domestic issues escalate and Hank makes a move on his physical therapist Zuri (guest star Sharon Leal). Elsewhere, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) finally tracks down Adalind (Claire Coffee) and has a stern warning for her. Silas Weir Mitchell, Bree Turner and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis A girl with a red hoodie is running through the forest. A dark figure shadows her, which she notices and begins to run faster. The hooded figure catches up to her, but it is revealed to be Nick, who wishes her good morning and dashes past, running up some stairs with ease. At home, Juliette receives a call from her friend, Alicia. Alicia tells her she had gotten into an argument with her abusive husband, Joe, and he hit her. Juliette advises Alicia to get into a car to drive straight to Portland, which she does, despite fearing what Joe would do when he realizes she left. Right after Juliette hangs up, Nick returns from his jog. Juliette notices that he's not sweating, but Nick shrugs it off. Juliette tells him about Alicia coming over and that Joe hit her again. Nick asks her if she wants him to get involved in the situation, but Juliette says not until they talk to Alicia. Nick tells her to make sure Alicia doesn't talk to Joe because he cannot know where she is. Adalind arrives at the cafe where Renard asked to meet. Meisner watches from another table as she approaches Renard. They exchange tense greetings, and while Adalind tries to tease Renard, he gets straight to the point. He tells her he knows she is pregnant and asks Adalind who the father is. Adalind gives no straight answer, and he leaves with Meisner after warning Adalind that people will be interested in the child but not in her, and she may find herself needing someone she can trust. Back in Portland, a healer, Boris Myshkin, stands over a Russian girl who tells him she is in immense pain. His eyes glow green, and his hands woge to show green veins and translucent skin. After a few seconds of holding his hands on her head, he stumbles backwards into a chair in obvious discomfort. His wife, Olga, rushes off to get him tea, while he asks how the girl is feeling. She says she is still in pain, but he promises that in hours, maybe days, the pain will be gone. He also declines payment, claiming that her living a long happy life is payment enough. In a hotel room, a man, Alex Renko, receives a phone call and is told that something is "tonight." He muses to himself how there will be a lot of people at the scene, but he decides that it may be for the best and that "tonight, we'll pay him back." At a Russian party, Boris Myshkin is introduced to the crowd by Dmitri. He seems to be renowned and well-loved, having saved many lives, and the people at the party toast to him. He gives a speech in broken English, before excusing himself from the table. He stumbles into a storage room, seemingly in discomfort, and is suddenly attacked from behind by Renko, who is dressed as one of the waiters. They struggle for a while, and Boris is cut in the shoulder before he woges into a creature with transparent skin and radioactive green veins visible all over his body. He grabs Renko's wrists, throwing him out the window. Renko staggers away, before rolling up his sleeves and revealing an angry red rash on his wrists where Boris grabbed him. Renko, in visible pain, enters his hotel room and attempts to dial a number on his phone, but collapses before he can do so, festering boils forming on his hands. Juliette worries about Alicia because she's not answering her phone; she fears that Joe found out that she left. Just then, Alicia arrives, with the explanation that her phone had a low battery and she didn't have a charger, so she turned it off. Juliette locks the door behind them and then leaves to get her something to eat. As Nick tries to comfort a distraught Alicia, he sees her woge into a Fuchsbau. In shock, he leaves the room, tripping over words and making excuses when Juliette notices his discomfort. Hank flirts with his physical therapist, Zuri Ellis, as she helps him with his rehab after he tore his Achilles. It being his last week working with her, he suggests they celebrate but is politely declined by Zuri because she wants to keep things professional. Hank says he understands and says, "That's always good." A Prep Cook is stacking boxes in a freezer when she stumbles upon a dead body and screams. Nick enters Captain Renard's office, greeting the newly returned Renard. Renard confides that the Verrat found them, but he adds they "took care of it." Renard warns that Eric's death has caused turmoil, and nothing is certain yet except that Renard and Nick pose a great threat. A knock on the door interrupts them; it's Hank, with the news that there's been a murder. At the scene, Wu fills Nick and Hank in. The victim is Ivan Markov, who was a waiter at the restaurant. Everything of his is accounted for except his uniform; it seems like that was the killer's motive. They enter the storage room and see the results from the scuffle between Boris and Renko: blood on the floor and a broken window. Nick and Hank talk to Dmitri, who reveals that a woman, Mila Guryanova, booked a private party the night before and gives them her number. They also manage to get surveillance tapes from him. Nick, Hank, and Captain Renard study the tapes at the precinct. They see a man who carries a box that blocks his face into the storage room and never comes back out. Renard wonders what the motive is, and Nick suggests that it's Boris and that the killer must have needed a disguise. They discuss his credibility and his wife's response to him being surrounded by women, before finding footage of Boris being attacked. They note that he walked out the storage room like nothing happened, and they decide to talk to Boris. Renko, now covered in boils and blood, calls his partner again to tell them he's going to die and he failed. He orders them to be strong and tells them he loves them, before breaking down in tears about his failure. Olga is weeping alone in her room, holding a phone, until a maid, Larissa, comes in with towels. Olga confronts Larissa about Boris, before ordering her to get out, and she woges into a Malin Fatal. Nick, Hank, and Renard pull into the Myshkin's driveway. Renard warns them that Russian healers are revered, but the duo laughs it off and knock on the door. Larissa answers the door and lets them in. Olga tries to discourage them by telling them Boris is in the middle of a healing, but they are adamant. They walk into a room to see Boris healing a boy whose wound "won't heal" according to the boy's father. Nick sees Boris' hands pulse with green veins and his eyes glow green. Boris suddenly jumps and collapses backwards into a chair, much to his wife's alarm. The team looks on in disbelief as the boy unwraps his bandages and his wound swiftly heals. They approach the exhausted Boris and ask him about the restaurant murder. Olga warns her husband in Russian not to trust the police, but Renard interrupts, also speaking in Russian. Boris declares that a man attacked him, and he fought back; he had nothing to hide. He didn't know the attacker, but he spoke Russian too. Many men hated him enough to kill, given his sketchy line of work, and Renard offers to leave a patrol unit outside, speaking in Russian, "Here, the police are not useless." On the way out, the trio bumps into Larissa. She and Renard exchange friendly words in Russian. Renard reveals that he spent a few years in Moscow when he was younger, and then they leave. Nick tells them about Boris, that his hand became transparent, and that he could see his bones. Renard did not see it but realizes that Boris is a Koschie based on Nick's brief description because he met one while he lived in Russia. He offers to call a few friends in Moscow, and the team walks away as someone watches them from behind curtains. At Renko's hotel room, a maid comes in and is met with bloodied sheets on the bed. She also sees water running from the bathroom and flooding the floor. She enters the bathroom cautiously and screams upon seeing Renko, who is grotesquely disfigured, in the bathtub. In the trailer, Monroe, Nick and Hank rifle through burnt Russian pages from a Grimm diary. Hank wonders if they should have brought the Captain, but the idea is shot down instantly by Nick. They learn that Stalin used Malin Fatal as bodyguards, before Monroe finds a page in English from December 1, 1916, from Ian Hastings, a British Secret Intelligence agent, about a "plan" that was put into action. They also learn that was a Koschie, like Boris. Monroe is oblivious to any information about Koschie because they're Russian, but he finds a journal entry stating that Koschie are difficult to kill, and their touch can not only heal, but also be fatal. Rasputin was apparently poisoned, shot four times, beaten senseless, and dumped into the before he was subdued. The team splits up after Nick receives a call about a body. In Moscow, a man hiding in a safe house with an armed rebel cell receives a call from Renard. After greeting Grigori and asking about the situation in Russia, Renard inquires about Boris and is told that before Boris was a healer, he was an assassin for the . Grigori then tells Renard all his victims die a terrible death from radiation poisoning, but no one knows how he does it. At Renko's hotel room, Nick, Hank, and Wu are revolted by the scene, and they wonder if he was exposed to something toxic. On their way out, Hank finds the uniform belonging to Ivan Markov, the waiter who was killed at the restaurant. They make the connection between Boris, the waiter, and the gruesome remains of Renko. They find a burner phone that has dialed only to the same number, but they discover that the number is no longer in service. Hank is suddenly assailed from behind by Renko, who throws up black fluids and collapses. Hank jumps back in disgust, just as officials come into the room wearing hazmat suits. They order the detectives to go through exfoliation. As the three shower, they realize that before Renko entered the storeroom, he was fine and that the only link is Boris. They tell the officials to check the restaurant storeroom, before clearing the radiation test, but they have to have their clothes incinerated, which Hank complains about all the way to Renard's office. They share their information from the diaries with Renard, who in turn tells him what he's learned about Boris. In the hospital, as Renko is dying from radiation poisoning, he is visited by someone. He tells the person, "You have to leave him, he will kill you too." Juliette is operating on a woman's cat, Gizmo, and offers to neuter him so he won't get into anymore fights, but the woman says her husband won't let her get Gizmo neutered. After the owner leaves, Juliette and Alicia start talking, and their conversation turns to Joe, and Alicia agrees that she can never go back. Nick, Hank and Renard question Boris in an interrogation room. They reveal what they know, and he woges upon hearing Nick's remark that he saw him heal the boy. Boris begins coughing and woges back into his human form, understanding what Nick is. He confesses to attacking Renko, but only because he had no choice. Renard reveals that Renko has an accomplice, but Boris is accepting of his death, saying that each time he heals, he dies a little more. Renard suggests he leave the country, and Boris agrees, but he also scoffs at the idea of being free. Hank receives a call that Renko is awake. A vodka bottle is opened, and someone pours white powder into it. Renard speaks to Renko, who passes out after whispering that Boris killed his father and that he's going to "kill her too." Boris breaks the news to his wife, and she reveals that she isn't sure if she still cares about him. Larissa enters, and Boris asks for vodka. Olga smiles and shoves a bottle into the maid's hand. After she leaves, they flirt and run off to "make a scandal," but not before Boris grabs the bottle of vodka. They scamper up the stairs playfully, as Boris takes a swig of the vodka. His wife watches from downstairs, and her eyes glow yellow. Upstairs, Boris and Larissa roll about the bed, Boris messily finishing the vodka that Larissa eagerly convinces him to finish drinking. He starts wheezing but recovers and proceeds to make out with her. She pushes him off, wondering furiously why he hasn't died. Drunk, Boris doesn't understand, that is until she snarls that he killed her father and brother. Boris looks up in horror before rolling off the bed and wheezing. Larissa declares that she poisoned him and angrily asks, "Why won't you die?" He realizes who she is after she tells him when exactly her father died. He begs for her forgiveness and tells her he isn't the same person now as he was then, while she reaches behind her back and grabs a pair of scissors. Nick, Hank, and Renard rush into the house, and Olga tells them that Boris is upstairs in their bedroom with Larissa just as Larissa stumbles out, followed by Boris, who has the scissors impaling his chest. Larissa stumbles down the stairs into Olga, who woges and swiftly slits her throat with her tusks. Nick orders Olga to get down, unfazed, and she realizes that he's a Grimm. Renard tries to save the heaving Larissa by stopping the bleeding, but Boris staggers over and tells him to move. Olga cries that he is too weak and that healing Larissa will kill him, but he heals Larissa anyway. He collapses at Olga's feet, muttering, "Forgive me," before he dies. Olga weeps as Nick calls an ambulance. Nick arrives home, and Alicia and Juliette tell Nick that they had a great day at the clinic when Joe calls. They deny that Alicia is there, but Joe guesses it anyway and hangs up. Alicia tells Nick that Joe "isn't normal," but Nick shrugs it off. Outside the house, Joe waits in his car before he snarls and woges into a Klaustreich. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Klaustreich *‎Koschie *Malin Fatal Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited but did not appear. *Filming for the episode began on October 14, 2013. Continuity *Nick goes for a jog and noticeably does not break a sweat, another instance of the effects of Post-Traumatic Zombification Disorder. *At some point, the producers said that Nick slept on the couch of Nick and Juliette's home because there was only one bedroom; in this episode, they made up the guest room for Alicia. **Explanation from one of the writers Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the term or Red Menace, which was used during the Cold War era to describe the Soviet Union or an "international communist conspiracy." *Alex Renko's room number is 309, a reference to the episode number. *In a scene very reminiscent of the opening scene of , an episode based upon the fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood, a young woman wearing red is jogging in the woods, and the song heard is (as performed by ). *The park where the young woman and Nick go jogging is . *The line, "Hey, who you gonna call?" is a reference to the 1984 movie, along with the "disco music" heard as Nick, Hank, and Wu walk through the precinct in their "booties." References